A spinning factory in which two distinct levels or stories are provided and roving bobbins are transported between these levels, is described in EP 0 306 450 B1. In that system, a belt conveyor interconnects the upper and lower levels and at the upper level the bobbins are suspended, i.e. engaged from above by hangers, whereas at the lower level, the bobbins are supported from below on a horizontal conveyor belt.
There also may be systems available in which, between the levels, the bobbins or the core sleeves must be so reoriented that they are brought from an upright position into a horizontal or prone position and vice versa.
All of these systems are relatively complex, require expensive equipment and high maintenance and installation costs. The systems may not be easily compatible with the horizontal transporters or may not be easily accommodated to the requirements of horizontal transporters used in spinning plants.